Historia de navidad
by cheeselord
Summary: Si, no podia faltar la tradicional historia navideña. Toph no entiende la navidad y Aang y compañia se encargan de aclarar el asunto.
1. Chapter 1

Si, no podia faltar la historia navideña

* * *

Si queréis contar  
A todos los que no entienden  
Por que la navidad festejar  
Me temo, no los podrás enumerar 

Pero yo no quiero hablar  
De los necios que no pretenden  
Navidad festejar  
Sino de una niña en especial

Toph Bei Fong se llamaba  
Y por mas que buscaba  
Entender navidad no lograba

"Mañana es Navidad! Prácticamente esta aquí!" Vociferaba  
Sus dedos golpeteando la cabeza de un lemur, que en su pierna reposaba  
"¿Que es la navidad?" Respuesta no hallaba  
El por que de la fecha se la pasaba buscando

"¿Despertarse temprano y radiante, a prisa por los juguetes?"  
"¿O será por los dulces?"  
"¿O la blanca nieve y las luces?"  
Cada vez que buscaba, más se desconcertaba

Pues verán, todos en aquel pueblo, navidad amaban  
Todos navidad esperaban, todos menos Toph  
Que confinada en su casa  
En secreto la navidad odiaba

"¿Qué tiene de especial navidad?" Se preguntaba  
"¿Que tienen las luces y regalos que a la gente logran alegrar?"  
"Y este frió" dijo mientras tiritaba  
"¡Es algo que no puedo aguantar!"

Hay que aclarar, antes de continuar  
Que Toph como los demás no era  
A través de tierra control, esta chiquilla  
El mundo veía

Desnudos siempre encontraras  
Los pies de Toph  
Porque en cuanto zapatos le pongas  
Condenaras a la pequeña Bei Fong

"¡Todos los regalos esperan!" continuo  
"¡Todo el día festejan!" se burlaba  
"¡Y no dejan de hacer ruido!" Se lamento  
Por que los villancicos despreciaba

Pobre Toph, navidad la enredaba  
Y por mas que pensara  
Al final del día terminaba  
Igual que cuando empezaba

"Nunca entenderé navidad" concluyo  
Pero sin saberlo ni quererlo  
El destino le sonrió  
Pues pronto recibiría una explicación

* * *

El resultado de falta de sueño y el espiritu navideño. Pienso darle un final (se quedo un poco inconcluso) tal vez tenga unos 2 o 3 chapters. Pero los pensare despues, juro por la vida de mi tortuga que en estos momentos me palpita el cerebro. 

Escribir en prosa  
dificil es  
Espero puedan entender


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

¿Qué hacer con la navidad?  
Toph pensaba  
Cuando una idea cruzo su mente  
Digna de Bumi, el demente 

"Si yo no puedo celebrar navidad" Exclamo  
"¡Nadie lo hará!"  
Y decidida se paro  
Y el pobre Momo se cayo

"¿Pero como detener todo esto?" pensaba Toph  
"La he aguantado por doce años, ni uno mas"  
"¡¡DETENERLA DEBO!!"  
….¿Pero como?

Entonces empezó a especular  
¡Un malvado propósito de verdad!  
Toph concibió  
El mas malvado plan que pudo pensar

"¡Se lo que hay que hacer!"  
Y de carmesí se cubrió  
"Con este traje rojo nadie sospechara" Toph carcajeó  
"¡Que gran truco!" se convenció

Y con rostro sonriente  
Cargando con sacos y costales  
Un trineo monto  
Y hacia el pueblo se deslizo

La oscuridad de la noche la cubrió  
Pero en realidad no importo  
Porque todos en el pueblo dormían,  
la navidad esperaban

"¡A trabajar!" Toph susurro  
Y con sacos en mano, una chimenea trepo  
Luego por ella se escurrió  
Cayendo con un _Thump_

Y con una ruin expresión  
Examino la habitación  
¿Y después¡Después la vació!  
Nada se salvo

¡Medias y cajas!  
¡El perro, el gato e incluso unas maracas!  
¡El refrigerador entero vació¡  
¡Ni siquiera el árbol dejo!

Con regocijo lleno la chimenea  
"Y ahora…" Toph sonrió "¡Me voy!"

Y de casa en casa viajo  
Vaciando cada habitación  
Sin dejar mas que migajas

A las doce y cuarto a su casa volvió  
¿Qué hacer con los juguetes? Se pregunto  
Muy fácil, en un hoyo los tiro.

"Pooh-hoo, pobres tontos" Se burlo  
"¡Descubrirán que mañana no hay navidad!"  
Saco y gorro al suelo fueron a parar  
Y Toph se durmió  
Esperando la no-navidad

Pero todo desde las sombras  
El avatar Rokku observo  
Y si Toph se creía inmune  
El avatar diría que no  
"A esta chiquilla" reflexiono  
"Le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina"

* * *

Si, en este capituloToph se viste de santa... no se por que me suena como el grinch. Capitulo 2, yay, y para mi sorpresa sigue estando en verso, doble yay. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Toph dormía calientita  
Sin desconfiar de su plan  
Cuando la ventana de su cuarto  
Se abrió de par en par  
Dejando entrar una brisa invernal  
Y al antiguo avatar 

De la sorpresa ella salto y al suelo fue a dar  
"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!" Toph reclamó  
"¡Calla!" Rokku le reprendió  
"¡Soy yo el que va ha hablar!"

"Comida y cosas te has llevado"  
"Y hacer el mal felicidad te ha causado"  
"Pero no entiendes que por mas que intentes"  
"Navidad llegara, no importara si la entiendes"

"¿¡Con que pruebas me acusas!?"  
"¿¡Rompes mi ventana y me apuntas!?"  
"No soy yo el criminal"  
"Sino el que deja que entre este frió infernal"

"No me intentes engañar"  
"Que lo he visto todo"  
"Se de tu plan, no lo intentes negar"

Toph no consiguió hablar  
Su tan esplendido plan  
A la basura fue a dar

"Por tus malvados designios te has condenado"  
"Pues te quitare lo que has ganado"  
"Toph Bei Fong, de tu corazón  
La dicha te he extripado"

"Pero aquí no acaba el castigo"  
Y sus manos brillaron  
"Todos sabrán lo que has intentado"

El avatar desapareció  
Una gran amenaza dejo  
Y a una confundida Toph

"Debe de ser una broma" se persuadió  
Y de nuevo a dormir se dedico

Dulces sueños no tuvo  
Ni descansar pudo  
Por que muy en el fondo  
Su corazón se achico

Pobre Toph, no desconfiaba  
De que la navidad impediría  
Que sorpresa se llevara en el día  
Cuando descubra que navidad ha llegado  
Y que su dicha se ha marchado

* * *

Yo esperaba acabar esta historia en 3 chapters, bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo y al parecer no es el final... tal vez deba hacer el siguiente mas largo. ¡El siguiente es el final! eso espero 

P.D¿Creen que deba escribir otra historia de navidad? Ya saben, sin que este en verso por que eso requiere de gran esfuerzo... creo que escribir en prosa me afecto la cabeza O.o


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

¡El día llego, navidad arribo¡  
Y por primera vez en doce años  
Toph lo espero  
Por primera vez se despertó temprano  
Y se visito con paso apresurado 

Bajo de su cuarto corriendo  
Y sin retraso a la cocina se dirigió

Al llegar a la cocina  
Paro bien la oreja  
Para ver que oía  
Pero todo fue silencio, ni una queja

Nadie lloraba  
Ni se afligía  
¿Nadie navidad lamentaba?  
¿Qué clase de broma tramaban?

Toph espero  
Y espero y espero,  
A un llanto lejano  
Pero lo que oyó la sorprendió

Sin pedir permiso  
Ni segundo plato  
Se puso su saco  
Y al pueblo marcho

Todos navidad celebraban  
Canciones entonaban

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"  
A la gente pregunto  
Y por fin un caminante  
Su duda aclaro

"Celebramos navidad"  
Simplemente menciono  
"¿Navidad?" ella pensó  
"¿Cómo celebraban navidad?"  
Ella segura estaba  
Que nada mas que polvo  
En todas las casas dejo

Y cuando aquel amable hombre se retiro  
Toph un nuevo plan se propuso

Pero no pudo  
Por mas que penso  
Nada concibió  
Algo faltaba  
¿Qué podria ser?  
Lo que a la pequeña Toph inquietaba

No sentia mas placer  
En tramar como la navidad terminar  
Pues veran, ahora su sueño parecia real  
Y se hacia mas evidente su carencia de felicidad

Lo intento todo  
Desde tierra control  
Hasta una pelea de box  
Pero nada de lo que le gustaba  
Una sonrisa le propiciaba

"¡No puede ser!" se dijo  
"Ese tal Rokku me las va a pagar"  
"Mas vale que no lo vuelva a encontrar"

La rabia llenaba su mente  
Y en ves de inculcarle razon  
Este castigo petrificaba  
Su ya duro corazón

Pero mientras pasaba el dia  
No encontró paz  
Pues carente de dicha  
Todo le encolerizaba

Y la colera se convirtió en ansia  
Y el ansia en deseo  
Y el no poder llenar ese deseo  
Se convirtió en angustia

Toph no encontraba  
La manera de escapar  
A tan terrible castigo

¿Cómo entender?  
Si nadie le explicaba

Toph no era la culpable de su ignorancia  
Pero si de su audacia

Y con el corazón partido  
Y todavía sin entender  
Ella no se pudo contener  
Y se echo a correr

Pero por mas que corria  
En su mente un eco se oia  
"No podras escapar" le decia  
"De la navidad"

Y finalmente Toph fue a parar  
En donde su aventura comenzó  
Frente a frente, con su hogar se encontro  
Y de un portazo al eco disipo

Y en su casa se puso mas deprimida  
Y sin nada que hacer  
Ni en que a su mente distraer  
La angustia la envolvió

Lo que no sabia  
Es que junto con el castigo  
Rokku envio la solución

Knock, Knock  
La puerta sono  
¿Quién quiere perturbar  
A la que odia la navidad?

Toph pregunto  
En tono burlón

Nadie respondio  
Y tan enfadada como estaba  
La puerta fue a abrir  
No por educación  
Sino para reprender  
Al que la perturbo

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrio  
Que su lengua se trabo

Delante de ella se erguia  
Un hombre con cabello blanco y rojo traje  
Una mirada amable y una taza en mano  
Y una sonrisa muy grande  
Pero no era lo unico grande  
Su estomago por dos contaba

Se parecia a Santa claus  
En toda su extensión

"Ja,ja" el extraño rio  
"Tu debes ser Toph" y su taza sorbio  
Toph solo asintio  
Nunca en su vida a tan alegre hombre vio

"Rokku me mando"  
Y la mano le tomo  
"La razón de estas fiestas  
Yo te mostrare" y le ofrecio un poco de te

"No es por sonar mal educada  
O desinteresada  
Pero yo no voy"  
Y su mano solto

"¿Tan resignada estas, pequeña Toph?"  
"¿Qué enfermo niega la cura?" como un provervio pronuncio  
Pero fue mas que suficiente  
Porque la convencio  
Y sin mas rodeos, ella lo siguió  
Mas por la curiosidad que por la cura encontrar

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" la niña pregunto  
"¡Pero qué mal educado soy" pareciera que un delito cometió  
"Iroh me llamo yo"  
Y una agradable sonrisa le ofrecio

* * *

Si, habia dicho que iba a ser el ultimo capitulo pero al parecer la historia se extendio. solo espero terminar a tiempo. 

P:D: Este capitulo es mas largo (siiiiiii) pero me parecio que rimo menos (aawwww)

P:D2!Iroh es el mejor¡


End file.
